disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Austin
Austin & Ally is an American television sitcom that premiered on Disney Channel. The series was created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert, the writers and producers of Disney Channel sitcoms Sonny with a Chance and Jonas. Production for the pilot episode began in mid-February 2011. On May 25, 2011, Disney Channel announced that Austin & Ally had been picked up for a late 2011 premiere.Disney Channel Announces Start of Production on New Live-Action Comedy Series, “Austin & Ally” - Nick and More.com, obtained from Disney Channel Medianet the show was renewed for a second season and resumed production in the summer of 2012.Season 2 premiered on October 7, 2012 and production for the season ended in February 2013. The show was planned to renewed for a third reason on March,12, 2013 at the Disney upfront. It was officially confirmed in April, 2, 2013 by Adam Bonnett, Senior Vice President, Original Programming and Disney Channels WorldWide. Season 3 of the show premiered October 27, 2013 as the last premiere in Disney Channel Monstober 2013. Premise Austin & Ally is a multi-camera comedy about the unique relationship between a 15-year-old aspiring songwriter with stage-fright named Ally, and Austin, another aspiring singer who obtains celebrity status overnight after performing one of Ally's songs online. The two struggle with how to keep Austin's newfound fame and profit from it, while keeping up with their high school lives. The series has been described as a "pint-sized" version of HBO's hit comedy-drama Entourage. Characters Main Characters= * Ross Lynch as Austin Monica Moon: an outgoing, confident and talented singer who became an "overnight" Internet sensation, when he accidentally stole one of Ally's songs, but the two eventually became friends. Austin's closest friends are Dez, Ally and Trish. He loves singing, dancing, pancakes, and having fun. His middle name is Monica. He likes somewhat childish things, including coloring in coloring books, laughing at toilet humor and has a liking of stuffed animals. He is generally shown to be sweet, naive, and gullible.In Season 3, he gives up his career to be with Ally. He is Ally's boyfriend as of Season 3. * Laura Marano as Ally Edgar Dawson: a singer-songwriter who had massive stage fright, which developed from her fear of rejection. She originally wrote for herself, but after Austin accidentally stole one of her songs and became an internet sensation as a result, she and Trish tracked him down and the two eventually became friends. She has been his musical partner and songwriter ever since. She works at her father's music store, Sonic Boom, and is shown to have unusual habits, such as biting her hair when she's nervous and having an obsession with pickles. Ally manages to conquer her stage fright and begins her own career in Season 2. She is Austin's girlfriend as of Season 3. * Raini Rodriguez as Patricia "Trish" María de la Rosa: Ally's best friend and Austin's manager. Her jobs change frequently due to her lack of effort and presence at work. She takes her job as Austin's manager, however, very seriously. Trish also became Ally's manager in Season 2. She has a complicated love/hate relationship with Dez. She is sarcastic, vindictive, has little patience and a bit of a temper, but cares very much for her friends.She has a boyfriend named Jace in Season 3, but they break up in Season 4 due to long distance. Also,Season 4, she has her own management company and has other artists as her clients. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calum_Worthy Calum Worthy as Dez Wade: an aspiring director with a strange fashion style, skinny jeans in bright colors and shirts with weird slogans etc. He is also known for his weirdness and odd behavior. Like Austin he is childish. He films all of Austin's music videos and is Austin's best friend. He has a complicated love/hate relationship with Trish. He understands very little and can be very odd and immature, but becomes serious when it counts. He often has strange things in his backpack, such as ice sculptures, a ham, or lots of different types of jam. |-|Recurring= *Cole Sand as Nelson, an awkward young boy who takes music lessons from Ally. He is known for saying "Aw, nartz!" He tends to mix up a word for a word that sounds alike, such as "oboe" and "hobo". In "Parents & Punishments" Nelson has a crush on Megan, the photographer. *Andy Milder as Lester, Ally's father. He is the cheapskate owner of the music store Sonic Boom, and is completely ignorant of Ally's musical talents, among other things. He has been heard saying that she has a billion-to-one shot at making it in the music business, just like Austin's parents have told him. It's revealed that he and Penny, Ally's mother, are divorced. *Noah Centineo as Dallas, Ally's former crush and a former employee at a cell phone accessories cart. He rejects Ally when she asks him to dance at Trish's quinceañera in the episode "Club Owners & Quinceaneras", but only because he cannot dance. In the episode "World Records & Work Wreckers", Ally accidentally hires Dallas to work at Sonic Boom and is forced to fire him once it becomes evident that Dallas is a clumsy worker. Dallas now works at the library nearby. *Ashley Fink as Mindy, an older teenage girl who is the manager of The Melody Diner who has a crush on Dez. Mindy was first introduced in the episode "myTAB & My Pet". Mindy is shown to be rude and aggressive, causing Dez to be rather afraid of her in addition to his dislike of her. In one episode, she supplies Dez with unlimited chicken pot pies (which he loves) in order to encourage him to stay at the Melody Diner longer. *Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr, he is the owner of Starr Records, and has signed Austin Moon to his record label on the episode "Successes & Setbacks". In "Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath", it is revealed that Jimmy has no sense of smell as a result of an operation to fix his childhood drooling problem. *Trevor Jackson as Trent, Trish's ex-boyfriend & Team Austin's rival. He first appears in "Backups & Breakups" as a backup dancer for Austin. He and Trish broke up after Ally discovered Trent was cheating on Trish. In "Crybabies & Cologne", Trent begins rivaling Austin for fame by copying Austin's life. *Aubrey K. Miller as Megan Simms, a 10-year-old Cheetah Beat photographer. Megan tends to use teenage slang terms such as "totes" or "hilar" instead of totally or hilarious. Megan is rather stubborn and perhaps a bit nosy as well, though she appears unaware of when she crosses the line for others. She is an extreme paintballer and a sharpshooter. *John Henson as Mike Moon, Austin's father. He owns Moon's Mattress Kingdom, a mattress store. He knows a lot about mattresses and the history of them. He is first introduced in "Successes & Setbacks". *Jill Benjamin as Mimi Moon, Austin's mother. She co-owns Moon's Mattress Kingdom. She used to be a hand model before she went into the mattress selling business. She is first introduced in "Successes & Setbacks". *Julia Campbell as Penny Dawson, Ally's mother. She was on a research trip in Africa for gorillas, and came home in "Chapters & Choices" to see Ally and her friends. It's revealed that she and Lester, Ally's father, are divorced. In a book she wrote about gorillas, she mocked her ex-husband with a character named Chester the Cheap Gorilla. Lester is offended at first but appreciates the character by the end of the episode. *Kiersey Clemons as Kira Starr, Jimmy Starr's daughter and Austin's ex-girlfriend. Kira temporarily had a case of repugment breath, causing the gang to be extremely wary of her throughout "Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath". Her bad breath was caused by her constant eating of garlic and anchovy pizza. Her bad breath cleared away in the episode afterward, resulting in Austin asking her out. Kira and Austin broke up in "Partners & Parachutes" because Austin wanted to be with Ally. In Season 3, it is revealed that Kira and Ally have a lot in common and become very close friends. Kira is currently signed to Star Records. *'Chuck', played by John Paul Green, is a short, country speaking teenager who thinks he is better than Dez. The reason why they're enemies is because Dez's family and Chuck's family have been feuding for a long time. Chuck and Dez often get into similar battles. Chuck has a huge crush on Trish by calling her "Trishita-Bonita ", but she finds him to be weird. In "Family & Feuds" Chuck and Dez end their rivalry and become friends. He is first introduced in "Freaky Friends & Fan Fiction". *'Val Crawford,' played by Saidah Arrika Ekulona, is the manager of the group The Stray Kitties, and it is shown that she is willing to go to many lengths to try to get what she wants. Val comes back in "Tunes & Trials", where she comes into Sonic Boom and asks Ally and Austin to write her a song that will give her band, The Stray Kitties, their first big hit. They decline, and she leaves, infuriated. She then comes back for revenge; she sues them and claims that Austin stole the song, Steal Your Heart, from her. They go to court, and despite the majority of the court session going her way, she ends up losing the case. Val also appears in "Moon Week & Mentors" as a guest mentor on America's Top Talent. |-|Guest= * Dwayne Wade As Himself , He Will Apear In Fanatics And Favors * Unknown As Britanny , She First Appeared In Filmaking And Fear Breaking . She Was Later Chosen After Trish . *Unknown As Brittany , She First Appeared In Filmaking And Fear Breaking . She Has A Role In Dez's Movie . * Cocoa Brown As The Security Guard , She Only Appeared In Rockers & Writers . When Ally Is Going To Tell Everybody That Austin Didn't Wrote That Song . * Unknown As Old Lady , Ally Accidently Asks Her To Go To A Movie And Dez Nearly Killed Her Because He Let A Hermonica In Her Throat . Episodes Main article: List of Austin & Ally episodes ''Jessie'' crossover In November 2012, Disney Channel announced that the show would crossover with Jessie as a 49 minute special episode titled "Austin & JESSIE & Ally All Star New Year".[15] The special episode aired on December 7, 2012. In this episode, Austin makes his dream come true when he plays Times Square on New Year's Eve. Development, production and reception The series was created by Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert, the writers and producers of the Disney Channel sitcoms Sonny with a Chance and Jonas. Production for the pilot episode began in mid-February 2011.[16] The pilot was directed by Shelley Jensen. Casting for the series regulars were held nationally around the United States and shooting for the pilot began in early March 2011.[6] On May 24, 2011, Disney Channel announced that Austin & Ally had been picked up as a series.[17] On September 29, 2011, it was announced that Disney Channel had extended the show's episode order from 13 episodes to 21.[18] Shooting for the first season completed on January 27, 2012.[19] It was announced on March 11, 2012, that the show had been renewed for a second season and production would resume that summer,[3] though the cast's first day back for the second season was earlier than that, on June 4, 2012. [20] The season ended production on February 1, 2013. The series preview attracted 5.7 million viewers and the official premiere garnered 4.0 million viewers. Austin & Ally was ranked the No.1 Telecast on Sunday premieres among pre-teens 9-12 and teens 13-18. So far, the most viewed Austin & Ally episode is "Rockers & Writers" with 5.7 million views, the second most viewed episode is "Campers & Complications" with 4.9 million views and the least viewed episode is "Family & Feuds" with 2.4 million views. Songs The series is known very well for its songs. Its debut album peaked number one on the soundtracks charts, the year it was released. Soundtracks *Austin & Ally (soundtrack) *Austin & Ally: Turn It Up Awards and nominations Trivia * Raini Rodriguez was on a episode of Suite Life of Zack and Cody. * Ross was in the Ordinary Girl music video along with his brother, Riker. * Ross and Raini's first kiss were both onscreen (Ross for the short film, Queen of Hammer and Raini in Suite Life on Deck) * Laura's sister is Vanessa Marano, one of the stars of ABC Family's Switched at Birth. * Ross and Laura birthdays are exactly a month apart. (Laura is November 29, Ross's is December 29) * The kissing scene in the episode, Reel Life and Real Life took 5 takes * Ross will be the last in the main cast to turn 18. * This will be the only Disney show currently airing where everyone in the main cast is 18 and older. * This was the first ever Disney show to sweep all the catergories it was nominated for, the KCAs. * It is the first Disney Channel show to win an KCA since Lizie Mcguire in 2003. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arab_League Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Current Disney Shows Category:Austin and Ally Category:Shows with wikis Category:Disney Channel Category:2011 premieres Category:2011 Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:2016 ended series